


Cuddle Time

by ADDButterfly



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADDButterfly/pseuds/ADDButterfly
Summary: A sweet moment in the life of Mark and Ethan while they are watching tv.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Kudos: 42





	Cuddle Time

Mark was pressed against his boyfriend as they watched tv. After a few minutes Mark jumped up, "I forgot the popcorn." He hurried to the kitchen and grabbed the bowl of popcorn he left on the counter. As he made his way back to the living room, he saw Ethan had his arms wrapped around himself. Mark gave Ethan the bowl and walked over to the other chair. 

Ethan looked on in confusion, but smiled brightly when Mark brought over a large blanket. "Thanks babe." When Mark flopped down onto the couch next to Ethan he laid the blanket out on top of them. Ethan burrowed under the blanket and laid his head on Mark's shoulder. He was exhausted from their busy day of making videos and their cooldowns never failed to make Ethan happy. After a few minutes of being under the blanket and the warmth of his boyfriend against him, he sighed and his eyes blearily blinked a few times before shutting. It was only 20 minutes before Ethan was out like a light. 

The sound of heavy breathing made Mark look down at Ethan. He chuckled when he saw his boyfriend was already asleep. "You can never finish an episode when you are tired." Mark turned off the tv and laid his head on Ethan's and he rested there just listening to their breathing. Mark never thought he would have had the courage to tell Ethan how he felt, but when Ethan found out the hyperactive man made the first move. It has been a bumpy ride to say the least, but it was worth it.


End file.
